Ducks of Anathea (Disney's Mighty Ducks Cartoon) 6 posted chapters
by Tre-Harr
Summary: my re-imagining on the mighty ducks; characters names and the setting have been changed, but deep down it comes from the Disney cartoon I own no rights to the cartoon and post stories on fan-fiction for fun. Let me know what you think (R/R) of the battle between the Anathians -vs- the Sylvanians. Please check out my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

One thousand years have past since the Fire Days Campaign, the war between the Sylvanian and Anathian civilizations, and although the Anathian's gained victory and in time drove out the Sylvanian, unfortunately their land surface had become cold, the seas frozen and the weather changed.

The inhabitance of Anathea in time acclimatised and thrived and the events of the Fire Days Campaign lives on in both history and legend. A very popular legend shrouded in time states that centuries ago during the dominance of the Sylvanian race a great duck by the name of Dante Duncon stood out and became the planet's saviour over the Sylvanian Overlords. The legend tells that Duncon did so with a seemingly normal face mask that transforms into a high-tech mask, and with it, Duncon single handle defeated the best Sylvanian's fighter.

Most Anathian's place belief in this great legend, whereas many others stated however that this is just something of mere myth and legend; a story to tell young ducks. One ruler did place some belief in the legend and sent top soldiers to search for the legendary Duncon mask; as addressed by the wisest and eldest of Anathians stated this great mask is out there ready to be found.

**-1-**

The ice winds howled through the evening air and the snow fell at a rapped rate has a set of figures were slowly making their way through the thick layer of fallen snow, which covered the ground. Their line of movement heading towards the capital city. The figures were wrapped tightly from head to toe in thick layers of clothing.

They slowly started to make out the faded outline of the city over the pass in front of them. However, as the snow fall was so vast and the wind oh so strong one of the three couldn't go another step further and was forced to stop. His companions who were a little in front halted and turned to see that their friend had stopped.

As he slowly went to sit down in the snow to catch his breath one of his friends rushed over to him and tried to get him up from the snow. "It's not safe out here old friend!"

He looked up at his leader through the snow, the tip of his beak was blue and his eyes glazed over a little. "I'm so sorry Cairon, but I just can't...' he shouted through the snow.

But Cairon wasn't going to let his friend stop in fear of his friend passing out in the cold and cut him off. "Please now Anakin I know that you are exhorted we all are, but we must keep it together and have to keep on moving." he said to try and rally his friend; all the time keeping a hand firmly on the bag over his shoulder.

"The weather Cairon its just to hard to keep going!"

"I said to your feet soldier; our mission is almost at an end.

This time next week Anakin we can retire, so please we haven't much further to travel I know that if we stick together we can do this. We just have to keep on moving!" he said to try rally his friend to his feet.

At first Anakin didn't act, time may not have been on his side Cairon had to get through to this brave soldier. "It is highly important that we get back please keep fighting on Anakin, as our king truly needs what we have found and fast." stated Cairon.

This time Cairon actually taking the decision to move his hand from the bag, which no doubt held something truly valuable and offering down towards his friend in hoped of helping him up.

Anakin looked up at his friend, he saw this act and with a smile nodded and was helped up by Cairon. "If we get back in one peace Cairon you'll definitely own me one big time!" Anakin said as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Okay… Okay Anakin; I'll do anything, now just up on your feet let's just keep on going." The third standing firm smiling, putting his heart as rest. The three companions continued on wards; over hills and across vast valleys until at last they saw the city of Athida spread out like a map below them; the moon had begun to glow between cloud over the cities roof tops before them changed from grey to silver. It was a sight Cairon had longed to see for so many a time now. He was happy to be so near to home.

Mahla McMillon a female royal guard has been sent on a border patrol, she flies out on her compact jet-powered ice-cutter. Mahla actually enjoyed border patrol; gliding over hills and catching the sweet crest of the wind, even the heave snow didn't worry her.

It was time on her own and she truly felt free and alive. She brought the gliding down to the ground, high up on the hill side she served the land ahead of her, here through her glass-scooper she spots a set of tracks. "Tracks, this far out here!? Looks like they are still fresh the snow hasn't covered them over yet." She focused in and followed the tracks.

"There they are!" she gasped as Mahla caught a full glimpse of the three of them. She saw that they had moved in from the south and that they were continuing on north in the direction of the great northern gate to the capital city. Mahla knew that she had to get to them and fast; she then kicks starts her glider, which catches the wind and takes her up into the air. Mahla uses the wind and rides down to the border wall to discover who these strangers are.

The third member of Cairon's group pointed to the sky; as he spotted the figure as she flow past overhead and called out to gain the others attention. Mahla waved and the three travellers waved back as she glides over head. "Look sir there's someone coming; looks like a female Anathian."

Cairon rubbed his eyes and drew his gaze in the direction of the pointed figure; he too could just see sight of the figure on the gilder. "Yes Wingate you are correct and it seems to be a royal guard!" agreed Cairon, as she flow close over head.

As Mahla pulls out into the lead she giggles as she so recognises one of the travellers to be Cairon Thurborn a soldier of the royal guard. '_Its Cairon a true Anathian hero, no doubt he's back from another one of his great mission from the elders. He's the best no one can beat him on the snow_!' Mahla waved and the three travellers waved back. The wind continued to howl Mahla landed; the glider cutting a wave in the snow.

The wind continued to howl, Mahla ran and hugged Cairon, he smiles warmly and then burst into laughed in delight. "It has truly been a long time young Mahla; it's great to see you." addressed the officer, as he just caught the looks on his companions face.

Mahla looked down at the bag, eyeing it up with some curiosity; at seeing this Cairon pulled away, drawing her attention quickly to the others. "These are my two companions Wingate and Anakin.' he said turning sharply way to introduce the others. 'And Wingate and Anakin this young soldier is Mahla McMillon." Mahla nodded at each duck politely.

Anakin stepped forward and stated proudly. "I knew your father, truly a damn good soldier to serve with, my dear."

Mahla nodded back politely. Cairon said. "It looks as if you've mastered that glider of yours."

"Oh you think so, thank you Cairon. Father on the other hand is still worried about me you know, but he must see I'm in my 20's now and a member of the Anathian army he truly has to see me has an adult not his little girl!" she blushed ever so slightly.

That night, as they camped by fire light high in the sky above them in cloaking hides a fleet of Sylvanian ships. "Lord Dragoslav we are in range of Anathea!" said the pilot turning to face his overlord; the pilot was a thin scaly green lizard Sylvanian with brown spots all over his body.

Their leader smiled as he saw the planet come into view. The Sylvanian overlord was a tall thin well built figure of a Sylvanian. The leader opened up a comm-link to each ship and addressed his troops.

"The time has come my fellow comrades, you have been loyal and stuck by me and now I return your risk. I have stirred you well and I now march you into battle! My Sylvanian comrade prepare yourselves for total war!"

"Prepare to De-Cloak; let the Anathian's see our proud and noble army.' ordered the red skinned lizard. 'Now!" he continued giving out the order. '_At long last the Anathian's will pay dearly for what they did to our ancestors!_'

A loud rumble of engines with out warning filled the snow filled sky. Cairon and the others sat up alert, they looked around each with concern on their faces. Mahla caught a glimpse of light and colour through the dark cloudy sky. "There it is, look!" she cried out pointing to the far left.

"Gosh yes and here it comes!"

"It's a Sylvanian battleships!" cried Cairon, as they could see a large fixed-wing battleship from the Sylvanian kingdom over the arisen through the cloud cover.

"Its damn enormous." said Wingate, truly troubled by the sight before him as the fleet approached them.

Mahla could see the full force of the approaching army; it truly filled the sky. "Cairon it looks as if there's 20 or so ship; my heart is pounding Cairon." As further ships followed on behind it; the sound of their engine's was now defining; with a hand on covering her ears Mahla just can't believe her eyes. Mahla had heard stories of the Sylvanian ever since her childhood, but never actually though she would ever see a battleship.

"Don't worry child. Mahla I'll send a message to the main Sylvanian ship; you help Wingate and Anakin gather up our things." stated Cairon truly hoping that there was nothing to fear, but all the same he tightened his hold on the bag.

'_If they don't answer there could be a race on our hands; and we may not win._'

Mahla helped the others quickly grabbed their rucksacks and their weapons; while Cairon sent a message to the main battleship. "Sylvanian battleships, I am Cairon Thurborn of the Anathian army. Please now I ask for you what is your purpose here!' His message was ignored by the Sylvanian overlord; his heart rate quickened.'I warn you take back to the sky's, this is not your world."

Mahla looked up at the ship. "Look at the evil design." She said to herself in a whisper. '_T__he Sylvanian! Damn them, what are they doing here_?' as she picked up the pace; strapping equipment onto her glider.

Cairon looked over at Mahla and the others. "We must get going right away. I fear that the Sylvanian's presents must be considered as hostile. We must get back to the city and to our king, Jabbar and our race must be warned before it's far too late." So without another thought they carried on through the snow.

Mahla on her glider staying low overhead, whilst Cairon, Wingate and Anakin carried on on foot. Cairon stayed in the middle bring protected by Wingate to his left side and Anakin to his right. '_That girl truly knows how to read the winds_.' his thoughts got the better of him.

On board the main Sylvanian warship the overlord Dragoslav looked down at the group of ducks. "After all this time, this fowl planet of ice will once again melt and flow with our tremendous fire. I the last of the Sylvanian Overlord will show them our power, our might! Now that I'm the leader of the army the ancestors of Dante Duncon will soon pay for what they willingly did to our kind. "

A larger more muscular defined Sylvanian stepped forward to his master's side; he had the shoulders and chest of a warrior. His skin a nasty looking orange, this Sylvanian had three ship horns perturbing from his chin, and his hooded black eyes didn't seem to never leave Dragoslav. He was in Sylvanian battle armour. "And oh Overlord Dragoslav what a military force you command!' stated General Shastra loyally to his leader. 'Each member will serve you to our glory."

An eyebrow was quickly raised Lord Dragoslav relished in his comrades remarks, the overlord gave out orders to his crew. "Chimalli pilot the ship straight at their main gates, we don't want those ducks getting the chance to group, gathering their force and enabling them to stand ready to defend themselves."

Chimalli turned to face Lord Dragoslav. "Yes sir, but it's this damn snow. I truly can't see a damn thing through this blasted white stuff!" replied Chimalli, who was having trouble seeing through the snow.

"Look here Chimalli you little Brogaim worm, you keep us flying straight and I'll kindly keep you a live, now stop your whining! It is in your best interest and keep us on course to the capital of this filthy duck filled planet!" Lord Dragoslav order from the captain's chair with his claws hooked over the chair's arms.

Chimalli quickly nodded; the small Sylvanian knew that he shouldn't argue back with the overlord and quickly turned back to his workstation. "Yes Overlord Dragoslav, straight to the capital has you command!" he quickly replied piloting the ship on course for the city.

Lord Dragoslav then quickly turned his attention to General Shastra. "I want you General Shastra to warm up the guns; we don't want those ducks having the change to stop our attack, so I want you to be ready to fire on my call!"

"Yes my glorious overlord.' General Shastra replied bowing his head to his master and turning to leave the cock-pit. 'Guns will be loaded and ready to fire at your signal."

A female Sylvanian stepped forward placing a clawed hand on Lord Dragoslav's shoulder. "Oh my great and strong overlord, please let me step out with General Shastra and deliver your rage and might."

He looked over his shoulder; he focused in on her eyes. "Keilana if you wish it?"

"Oh yes my overlord I do; it would my honour to fight in your name." she answered.

"Then go princess; you are truly a dark one, you have my permission to stand by General Shastra's side. The war I bring will be sharp and swift; I know you will deliver it for me." replied Lord Dragoslav.

"That it will my overlord, that it truly will." Chimalli guided the ship through the snow filled sky, as she came to stand with the general the route in front of Chimalli was barely visible, but he ploughed on.

The route in front of Chimalli was barely visible, but he ploughed on guiding the Sylvanian ship to the main northern gate. General Shastra realised that Chimalli was a young Sylvanian and so the general came walking over to the small and slender green lizard to ask him. "So there pilot have you ever been to war before and had the glory to taste of victory Chimalli?"

"I Shastra must admit that sadly my eyes have not yet seen the true glories of war,' he held out his hands truthfully; then looking away from the general's gaze.

'but general don't go under estimating me I am trained for combat, I was one of the best in my year and when the time comes oh yes I will prove myself. Fighting at every damn turn for our race you'll soon bear witness!"

"And I will be by your side soldier, it can get messy, but know this Chimalli you'll see this to the better end." he laughed leaving the deck and heading to the gun-room.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Cairon ran up to the top of the watch tower; he could see the enemy fleet almost on the cities borders "Cairon is that you old friend?" questioned the tower watch-duck.

"Mohan! I'm sorry, but we do not have must time, the city alarms must to be sounded. Our city is in danger... Look the Sylvanian's are coming." pointed Cairon.

The watch-duck turned sharply north and caught sight of the approaching ships; he ran to the defense bell and hit it with the hammer three times, the echo rang out through the city giving warning of danger.

It was vast approaching dusk, the first tip of the sun cast it's light on the day and the Anathian people were still in their homes sleeping, the capitals street were starting to fill. The suddenly the peaceful start was broken, bombs came down from the fleet of Sylvanian ships hitting their target of the main gate of Athida. Cairon and the tower-watcher jumped for cover. The Anathian's below screamed in terror as the tower that had stood for years quickly went up in flames. Cairon got to his feet and amongst the panic quickly looked in his bag to check that the item inside was in one peace.

The remaining Sylvanian fleet held back as the larger battleships flow in low overhead; their guns taking aim. Bombs came falling from the fleet of ships; Lord Dragoslav smiled wide as they hit their target; the main gates to Athida crumbled. Cairon and the tower-watcher Mohan quickly jumped for cover.

Mahla with Anakin and Wingate headed on to warn the cities elder. The Anathian's didn't know what hit them as they looked to the skies; as the streets started to fill with ducks; as they quickly realised that they were under attack and in grave danger.

Mahla and the others had reached Palace of Rumuas; the elders welcomed Mahla and the others; Mahla saw Olabisi the head elder smile as Wingate had informed the king of Cairon's return to the kingdom, as the echoes of the warning bells had fell silent.

Screams of terror could be heard as the tower went up in flames; the citizens of the capital truly didn't know what it them as fur explosions could be heard. The women and children of Anathea ran for protect and the male Anathian soldiers that were able to took up arms ready to fight. The Sylvanian would not rest until they had taken over the whole world. Ducks came to help free Mohan and Cairon; Cairon got to his feet and quickly looked in his bag to check that the item inside was still in one piece. Shields were held up as another wave of bullets rained out on Athida.

The doors to the throne room suddenly flung open; the king looked past Mahla and was pleased to see Cairon enter the room, he looked down at the bag to Cairon's side. "Cairon, you have return, I have truly waited a long time for this day to arrive, I am glad to see you my trusted soldier. I now hope that this means you've retrieved what I had sent you to find."

"Yes my king that I have!' Cairon stated with a firm tone, but their joys were cut short. 'But King Jabbar there is bad news; the Sylvanian have somehow returned to Anathea and are invading the city as we speak. They are no doubt heading right here to the palace. I have tried to contact their ship, but they have refused to answer and already the watch-tower as fallen."

The king stood up from his throne, he knew what was at steak here and realised that only greater heads would prevail; he with great calm ordered. "We must try again Cairon their attack must be stopped, we need to send out another message of peace!"

"As you wish King Jabbar." stated Cairon, but again just like Cairon's original message this was also ignored by the Sylvanian.

"Blast them why do they not answer,' called out the king in sheer frustration. 'I had always feared that this day would come; each ruler before me had wished never to face this day."

"There are dark times ahead." addressed the elder; lines now covered her face hiding her once youth and beauty.

The Anathian king fully realised now that the Sylvanian's were here for war. "We must do all that we can now to save our kingdom; gather my army we now must fight to protect our planet!" The kings orders were carried out, sadly however there clearly wasn't either time for the whole Anathian army to be gathered.

"Cairon is this all my soldier?"

"My king I am sorry, but in the short time that I had these are the top soldier's I could deliver."

"Then see to it that these Sylvanian intruders are stopped."

"I will do all that I can with the ducks I have.' He whispered to the king, so not to worry the soldiers before him.

The king stepped forward in front of all the Anathian soldiers who had gathered before the court yard of Palace Rumuas and they were given their orders from the king. "Everyone to their defenses, we must hold them off, the capital mustn't fall to the hands of the Sylvanian. I ask of you do all that you can." ordered the king.

"Our king as spoken; he's personally asked each and everyone of you to give the women and children a chance to clear the city.' stated Cairon as the handful of soldiers came to the captain of the guards side. 'All who gather here are the best; there is no lying we are outnumbered, but this is an enemy that our race as fought before. May we not forget that it was one duck all those centuries ago who signal handedly fought them off our planet. Now our king asks us to do the same again!" cried out Cairon at the top of his voice for all to hear.

"You heard your king we act now before it's too late!" called Anakin; a handful of soldiers came to his side.

"You heard him let's go! Let's go! We must try and do our best!" called out an Anathian soldier as he gathered his blaster and weapons ready to protect his home.

"Fight well them my friend in the name of the king, I want to see you by my side soon enough." said Cairon.

"That you will Cairon. And as for you you old quack stay strong by Cairon's side." Wingate laughed and shock Anakin's hand. Cairon, Mahla and Wingate stayed by the king's side.

Within the Temple Vetnof Duar the head monk turned to his student, he had instantly saw that the young monk wanted to go and fight; the flame to protect still shone within him. "Master Te-Poro the bells of Athida!"

"Yes I heard them!"

"They may have stopped, we must be under attack."

"Okay my youngling, you have my blessing to leave and fight for the city, but I ask of you my student to fight with honour and the need to protect; not in rage and cruelty." stated his master, as he looked out at the skies.

"Are you sure Master Te-Poro?" asked the young warrior monk, as he followed his master's gaze.

Master Te-Poro smiled and the master nodded. "Yes Cathmor Hashimoto that I am. I have taught you well; you know how to fight wisely. Within your time here in the temple ground you have gained enlightenment and now Cathmor you must go from this place with this wisdom and fight to protect our land, our kind from this threat that lines ahead. I Cathmor only hope that we both come through this and stand side by side once again."

Cathmor placed his hands together and bowed to his master in the greatest of respect. "I will not let you down; I will fight with honour to gain glory.' stated young monk. 'But what of you Master Te-Poro, where will you go to be safe drawing this war?"

"Never fear about me youngling I will be safe; the intruders will not cross into the temple. These are sacred ground!"

"But you and the other monks will be prisoners in your own home."

The master of Vetnof Duar did not look fearful. "The bell's of war called for you; your strength must never waver Cathmor and as long as I know that you are out there in battle I will not feel like a prisoner.' said the wise elder monk returning the bow of respect. 'Now go onward from here with your strategy, those who fight against you shall fall." And then Cathmor left temple Vetnof Duar to fight.

The Sylvanian main battleship had landed in front of the cities crumbling defence wall, the large doors were opened and the troops were deployed. Princess Keilana and General Shastra stepped out to head the Sylvanian army; as his troops stood in battle formation the general stood stern in front of them; each soldier standing to attention.

The princess smiled, she liked the dominance he commended, but knew deep down that they would without question even take him out through the order's of Lord Dragoslav gave the orders.

The order was given by the general. "Move out...Move out; take down all that you see; our overlord wants this planet under Slvanian rule by the days out!' Seventy to eighty troops lined up in front of him ready to battle. 'Take prisoners if yous must, but don't pay them any favours!"

"If you are looking for a great and inspiring speech then I assure you that will never come, this is war and we are here to fight! Go... go...go!" he called raising his blaster in the air; he could see within each of the soldier's before him the courage and need to strike in their hearts. Another door at the back of the ship was pulled open, a ramp was lowered and two lines of around thirty to forty Sylvanian battle-tanks rolled out.

By mid morning the first wave of Sylvanian troops had already broken through the main wall of the city and were making great strides on the heart of the capital, and slowly things were looking bad for Anathea. An Anathian women was forced to watch on in shock and horror as a group of soldiers as they tried to stand firm protect the city; to little success. The other ducks came rushing down the street around her, all searching for protection. "Please protect our house, the enemy will soon be upon us." Some Anathians called out as the soldiers ran by.

"We will try.' said one of the Anathian soldiers, holding up his weapon as a sign of strength. 'Now quickly we must form a line, we together must make a stand!" he said to the soldiers around him.

"We haven't the soldiers, we would no doubt crumble within second.' replied another.

"Then we need more soldiers!' cried out a male duck. 'Come now please say that there are more coming!"

"Look around you damn you, there isn't time! The Sylvanian forces are already here!"

"We can't fail our king and our people we have sworn to protect!" stated the soldier, then shots were fired and the Anathian soldier fell to the ground.

"We have done all that we can, captain look around you we are just not ready for this; none of us were."

The captain lowered his head, then the soldier soon received a sharp look from off the captain. "Get them back, get them all back. Aim your weapons if you come up against any enemy fire, but we must get these ducks out of here safely, do I make myself clear?" The soldier's who had gathered around him nodded and quickly and bravely carried out his orders.

The elder looked out in shock from the palace as one of the Sylvanian battleships flow over the Palace Rumuas, there was an explosion. '_A dark day as fallen upon us all indeed._'

The Sylvanian troops led by Princess and General had attack the city, and with little offence were able to march them through to the main square Winzfaria the heart of the capital, which was only a few streets away from Palace Rumuas and the main temple.

"We must march on the gates to the palace will fall!" called out General Shastra.

They soon broke through the Anathian battle line and charged on the gates to Palace Rumuas. "Take down those gates, nothing is strong enough to stand in our way!" she commanded, which received a sharp look from the general. She rubbed her hands together as she saw the troops act out her orders. '_Speak with fear and determination and anyone will follow you; that I had learnt early on in life Shastra._' she though to herself as the battering-ram was forced on the gates.

As the gates into the palace fall, General Shastra stepped forward, his large finger stretch out and aiming to the entrance. "Quickly now troops!' As rushed in on his orders and stopped as they came by the bottom of a stairwell. 'Up there, that must be where we find the king." stated General Shastra; the clever general stood aside; sending up their troops first just in case there was resistance waiting for them at the top of the staircase. The troops followed orders and without question ran up the stairs well, their blasters ready to shot at whoever tries to stand in their way.

The door to the throne room was suddenly kicked in; King Jabbar turned to the door way. The king's eyes met the red eyes of the female Sylvanian "I had hoped I would never see the sights of a Sylvanian.' he paused, as he realised what this meant. 'Sadly however that day as come and no doubt you have come for my head?"

"Secure the room, no one must leave this room!" order Princess Keilana.

Both Cairon and Mahla grasped their weapons tightly in hopes of protecting their king. Cairon still however protecting the bag's contents. The king turned to the elders and demanded her. "Quickly now go Olabisi; I ask save yourself as the word of the Anathian's must continue."

"No my king, I'm sorry I just can't. My rightful place is here by your side in the palace Jabbar." replied Olabisi the wisest of all elders.

Mahla rushed to the king's side to protect him and the elder, but the Sylvanian army were too great and vast; Keilana stepped forward to toward the king, she grinned sharply as the princess killed the king of Anathea were he stood. "How could you.' Mahla screamed; as Princess Keilana pulled out the dagger from the king's chest. 'I'll kill you!" She was angry; rage for a second had taken over her and Mahla was ready to attack Keilana.

"Mahla..." spoke the elder Olabisi, but the king stopped her and King Jabbar held her close.

The last words of the king were. "Please now child, I ask of you please go and save Tamath Von Essen; I will not allow the Sylvanian's to have the Anathian's best genius." Mahla turned to Cairon and he nodded.

"We will save her King Jabbar." Cairon and Mahla fought past Princess Keilana, took the elders and make their escape.

However, before they could manage to get to the bottom of the stairwell the strong Sylvanian general stood before them. "Nowhere to run ducks; on this day it seems you will fall by my hand!" roared out Shastra, as he tried to bloke their path.

"This blade can slice right through your Sylvanian armour of yours, do you wish to step forward to prove me right?" But Cairon didn't have to prove it as a soldier knocked him out from behind.

As the large general hit the stone floor of the palace Cathmor the strong Anathian warrior monk stood behind him in the hallway. Cairon stepped over the general's body and asked Cathmor. "I need you to go with Mahla; it was King Jabbar's wish for us to save Tamath!' he agreed to help. 'The people of Anathea must be found; I will gather soldiers taken all who I can and get the safely out of the city, it is no longer safe in the capital as it is no longer in the king's control. For now we have to find a new home!"

Mahla stepped forward. "But please Cairon we can't just step back and let this happen; we must fight them Cairon!"

"We have our orders!' addressed Cairon, reaching out and taking Mahla by the hand. 'And with every step we take young one must now accordingly; I will head out to find any survives. It will be okay!"

"But we can't just hold all our hopes on this one female can we?"

"Please Mahla, you must try and stay calm. See sense, if we fight now, the Anathian people will be massacred at the crawls of the Sylvanian hordes. It is important that we stay alive and wait for the right opportunity to strike back."

She took a second to think about the options that lie before her. "Okay Cairon, if the king thinks Tamath is important to our victory then she is important to us, Cathmor with me."

The pair headed down the corridor and through the palace Rumuas to locate Tamath and they soon come to a wooden door to a lab. As they entered into the lad they found the guineas standing by her dark-board actually writing away seemingly unaware of the noises of war carried on around her. Mahla informs her of the king's wishes.

"The king as fallen at the hands of the Sylvanian's and before his passing he as asked me to come for you, so please you must come with us; Jabbar believed that you are important to the future of our face and therefore must be protected from the Sylvanian!"

However Tamath actually said that "I just couldn't leave now; you must understand I am working on an intellectual break throw there. I can't afford to leave my work behind!"

Mahla just couldn't believe her ears, but she had her orders and got in her face, she informed Tamath sharply. "Look now Tamath you must listen to me and see sense; I have my orders. Your life is important to our races future; so if you are of help to us then you must play your part and all our lives are at risk here if we waste time, somehow the king wants you to be protect.' Tamath looked away from her work for a second. 'So as a royal guard I'll do all in my duty to carry out his wishes and protect you; so I demand that you leave here and now!"

Tamath nodded. "I can only agree to leave Mahla if I can take her latest work!" Mahla agreed to Tamath's ultimatum. Cathmor watched the door, his lance held tight in hand as Tamath gathered up one or two of her latest pieces of work.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Cathmor and Mahla led Tamath out into the court yard of Palase Rumuas; Cairon and Olabris were waiting by the ruins of the castle gates. "Cairon!" Mahla called out. They suddenly stopped as they heard blaster fire near by. Mahla and Cairon looked up to see a statue of Dante Duncon exploding before their eyes.

Cairon took her by the hand and tried to sound positive. "Mahla it is vital that we have a base camp a safe haven outside of the city, a fixed point where I can guide the others to, I need you to head out to Pukith Point! Rest assured Mahla I will no doubt join to shortly."

"The ancient crash site, but why?" asked Olabris.

"Wise one, please we haven't the time to explain! You must leave with Mahla and the others."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Cairon, but I am not leaving. My place is here in Athida!' Olabris stated standing firm; Cairon cast a look of disagreement at the elder. 'Don't look at me like that Cairon, the Anathian that will no doubt be held prisoner by those Sylvanian's will need a figure of hope in these dark times and I wish to be that hope. A link to how things used to be."

"Don't worry Cairon old friend I will stay by her side; I promise she'll come to no harm.' stated Wingate, holding his friend's hand. 'Now it's time for you to go. Pukith Point will no doubt need a strong leader like yourself, and I know they will listen to you."

He nodded in agreement; knowing that this was the right thing to do, Cairon then turned to Mahla. "Then it is settled, you will wait for me at the meeting point." She nodded and left with Cathmor and Tamath to find safe passage out of Athida.

Back within the city of Athida there was a number of explosions; one explosion had blown up the wall to the prison. A number of prisoners had managed to take down a number of the guards and flee. "Dureau La'chance!' came a voice trapped under rubble. The duck turned around to see his few member of the Brotherhood of Swords trapped under rubble within his cell. 'Please you can't leave me here to die? A bother never leave his leader behind!"

Dureau looked around at the freedom that now lay before him, he was for a split second actually thought about leaving him behind; but he stopped at rushed to his aid. "Don't worry Fortino I'll get you free!' Dureau carefully lifted the smaller pieces of rubble that he could. 'Right now Fortino I' need you to try and lift this last piece of rubble as much as I can, then it is up to you to pull yourself free!"

"Okay, just please get me out of here and I'll see to it old friend that you'll damn well want for nothing ever again!"

Dureau stepped in and took the strain, he readied himself; it was Fortino's words that spurred him on. "Okay this is heavier then I first though; I'll do all that I can then you must try and pull yourself free!"

"Look just do it already blast you or this things gonna crush me other wise!"

Dureau nodded, he again took the strain of the heavy slab and slowly started to lift in up; Fortino felt the weight easy off his legs and slowly struggled free.

Has the pair left the prison, Dureau saw the violence of the war before him and something inside him change; he knew there and then that he had to fight. He asked the others to help fight for the city; sadly there was no replies of aid. "I know we aren't saints, but we must have heart!' but that didn't stop him. He clinched his fists. 'I couldn't just walk away from this, we just can't walk away from this..."

"Looks like they can after all!" joked Fortino.

"I can't believe your all just walking away from this!' He turned then to Fortino and looked within his friend and leader for an answer. 'And what about you, are you willing to just walk away too!?"

"What are you kidding me, just look around you we are free now Dureau and that's how I want it to stay. There's no point sticking around here; the Sylvanian will have us killed or take us as prisoners. our only priority now should be to gather up all the brotherhood and keep our own safe."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to walk away and let our planet fall to the like of the Sylvanians!"

Fortino smirked. "Then it seems that you are on your now brother, don't blame me with the dagger falls on you!"

Dureau shook his head in disappointment. "Then yeah it seems that I'm on my own after all!" He now felt the weight baring down on his shoulders.

Fortino then simply turned his back on Dureau and left saying. "We will meet again, I just hope that your the same guy Dureau when we do!"

To his own disbelieve Dureau was heading out by himself to fight for his kingdom. Dureau had found a dead Sylvanian and took his sword and blaster. "It seems I have a new destiny." He joked to himself.

There were Anathian soldiers running everywhere trying to stand their ground as Sylvanian gun fire raged around them. A soldier had heard the cries of his commanding officer. "Everybody get out of here now! As must as it saddens me our line of defence has been breached, there truly is nothing more we can do now, get out now!"

"Come on Wregan you heard him, let's get the hell out of here." said his fellow soldier, as the order were heard.

Wregan turned his head surveying the act of war that lay before him; with a heavy burden he left his post after realising the city had been overthrown by the Sylvanian. '_The city my be fallen. But they are still things worth fighting for._' and with that he raced to his family home to try and save his father and brother.

Wregan Flaxman came running up the road to his family home to witness his father and younger brother Nayati being taken away by a number of Sylvanian troops. He had two options either fight or allow himself to be captured also, he choice to protect his family and be captured. Wregan cried out to gain their attention.

He saw a trooper turn his head and then started to ran right at the three troopers. As planned Wregan found himself surrounded; he then held out his hands allowing himself to captured by the Sylvanians. He along with the other captives were lead in chains to a labour camps.

All across the Athida the serving Anathian that didn't get the chance to leave the city were soon gathered up by the Sylvanian troops; then the ducks were gathered up in two lines and led away throw the snow by tanks. The ducks of Anathea didn't know what had hit them. The might and power of Dragoslav had marched through the planet destroying all in its wake.

Cairon had gather a good group of male, female and young together; he was along with a number of soldier were fighting to get out of the city to Pukith Point; where he would meet up with Mahla, Cathmor and Tamath as planned.

He saw the Sylvanian Princess Keilana run by. Out of the corner of her eye she had spotted them. A wide smile came to her face. '_This is it, my time to fight one on one! No big lug to take any of the credit._'

Cairon turned to the group and told them. "Please now everyone you must keep on going."

"But sir what about you."

Cairon didn't allow for anyone to question his orders. "Come now there just isn't time; I can't let another fall. Make your way to Pukith Point and there you will be safe." As they ran on ahead, he was cornered by Keilana.

One Anathian turned back he waved them on. "Hurry now, just keep going." he cried; holding tightly on his bad. '_I may have to proud the worth of my blade this time around_.' he thought.

Cairon gave enough time to allow the group the chance to get away before stepping out and approaching the female Sylvanian. "So who might you do?" she asked with a sharp tongue.

"I am a soldier of the king's guard Cairon Thurborn, the king I saw you kill!" he stated standing before her.

"So you are the one called Cairon Thurborn.' she paused, the princess didn't seemed to be impressed by him. 'I can't believe that you thought for one second that our overlord would give in that quickly; you message was a waste!"

"That maybe so Sylvanian, but I am still alive and ready to fight!"

Princess Keilana smiled at the Anathian, as she stood ready to strike. "Well fancy that, you have made it all this way and not one of Dragoslav's troops as managed to kill you; well Cairon rest assure I'll soon change that!" Cairon held his blade, blocking her first strike as the two came together to fight.

It looked as if Princess Keilana had Cairon beat, Cairon looked at the princess; she was highly skilled fighter and an equal match. "This is your end Anathian, you will fall at the hands of Keilana."

Cairon willingly dropped his sword and placed both hands of the bag. "Hiding something there are we?" inquired Keilana, going in to snatch the bag from him; Cairon stopped her. 'No matter whatever it is Cairon it will soon be mine!" and so she raised her sword ready to cut him down.

It was clear to Cairon that the Sylvanian princess was about to minister the finishing blow; until to their joint amazement Keilana's sword was stopped by the blade of a Sylvanian sword. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked turning to face the one who had chosen to shop her.

The princesses eyes widened as she saw that the sword wasn't being carried by a Sylvanian; and that the stolen blade was carrying by an Anathian. Dureau fought Keilana back and as was able to gain the upper hand over Princess Keilana; who didn't feel all too confident, so she turned tail and fled.

Cairon turn to face Dureau with a look of gratitude. "I owe you my life; Athida is in your diet.' Dureau was taken aback somewhat by this gesture; laughing at this turn of events. 'Please now soldier what is your name."

"Dureau... Dureau La'chance, but I ere... it seems you are truly luck I came back this way, but I am ere no soldier sir!"

"Well Dureau that it seems I am!' Cairon replied, he the bent down to pick up his sword. 'I ask you to help me... I know is Anathea need fighters like yourself in the resistance? I am not willing to let our planet fall just yet!"

Dureau took a few seconds to weight up his options, he realised that he had the upper hand here, so took the gamble of telling Cairon the truth. "In times like these Dureau it doesn't matter who you are or what you've done! It's how you move forward!" responded Cairon, seemingly not trouble by Dureau's revaluation.

He then asked. "So then Cairon if I do agree to join you in the resistance I ask for a full pardon to be given to me after the war is done!"

Cairon didn't have time to think about this, a group had to be found; the fight had to be forged and seeing that Dureau was an excellent fighter he quickly agreed with Dureau's request. "Your crimes against the crown are still wrong Dureau, but this victory is greater, I only hope that you follow a more noble path after our victory."

"Time will only tell hey Cairon, time will only tell." commented Dureau as they shook hands.

"We have pressing matters at hand Dureau, our race needs our help; we must act now if we ever wish to take our planet back. I wish to gather other able soldiers and get them out of the city."

"But where will we go Cairon, there is nothing out there?" questioned Dureau.

"There is no need to threat Dureau; we must give hope tell all that we see to head east to Pukith Point and the ruin ship."

"Yes Cairon." replied Dureau.

The pair headed through Athida to locate other soldier that where still holding out in the city against the Sylvanian might; Cairon and Dureau side by side gathered up five other Anathian soldiers holding out against a band of Sylvanian troopers; the two were able to rally them together and fight the troopers back. "You are safe now!"

"Thank you commander." stated the soldier seeing Cairon's rank.

"We have got to help get other's out of the city. We need to split up and tell everyone to head east to Pukith Point."

"Yes Cairon." replied one of the Anathian soldiers.

Cairon and Dureau headed of like the other soldiers, they soon discovered a group of Anathian's hiding out in an alleyway. "You are safe now, we will help you get out of the city."

They guided the Anathian citizens out of the city. "Hurry now, this way... We have to keep moving!"

A female Anathian fell at his feet; he helped her up, but she replied in defeat. "Cairon, we are going to die anyway. I wish to stay in the city, this is where I was burn."

"No, I will not give up hope and either will you, stay by my side I will keep you safe. There will be a brighter tomorrow that I promise you." His words and determination gave her hope; the group followed on as Cairon and Dureau lead the way.

They soon met back up with one of the soldier that they had met in the city. "It was totally dreadful Cairon, we were ambushed. Both Mohan and Anakin were taken away by the Sylvanian general! We had found 10 saviours and now all I've managed to save is 7."

"You did well soldier, no one can ever fault you for that!" replied Cairon, together they marched on leading as many Anathian's east to the old ship at Pukith Point.


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

A Sylvanian flag fluttered high above the city in the midday wind, as a sign of the Sylvanian victory over the palace and Anathea. Lord Dragoslav made his way through the Anathian city of Athida, Master Te-Poro stood at the door of the temple Vetnof Duar. The overlord eyes up the sacred building, the master didn't lower his gaze and then the overlord soon wavered and quickly continued on. His journey freely through the city he now commanded; the Sylvanian overlord now stood before the steps of the Rumuas Palace; he didn't halt for a second as Dragoslav with his head held high marched up the stairs and entered into the palace through the main doors, his troops aliened the corridor. Princess Keilana came out and stood firmly by the Sylvanian guards as they stood guarding the Sylvanea Gem. Chimalli also took his stand by his overlord. The Sylvanian troops would cheer in triumph has their leader walked by them; an echoing sound soon filled the entire palace.

At the door to the throne room stood a tall, slim and slender female Anathian Lycoris Deen, she was dressed in different shades of purple; it was clear from her warm expression that she was waiting to be rewarded for her actions, which have no doubt aided the Sylvanian's in there swift victory over the Anathian army. However, Lord Dragoslav didn't reciprocate the smile and raised his hand. "So Lycoris it looks like you have been true to your word, the palace was weak if you attack it head on!"

"I am glad you listened to me and that I could be off assistance, sure enough Sylvanian overlord we will create a new land a new time!"

"Oh no Anathian that we won't; you have no place in my new land. Only I will have the pleasure of beaconing in a new time. And you can wipe that look off your face too Lycoris!"

She looked puzzled by the Sylvanian overlord's last comments; she had his word a deal with Lord Dragoslave to protect her and to hand her all the riches she had ever dreamed of. "I don't know what you mean; we had our agreement. Yes my actions have been conversational, but know this I did all that I could for you Overlord Dragoslav!"

"Enough blast you! I have hear enough.' he called out, waving his hand signalling silence. 'Take this Anathian away!"

"You can't be serious? Please haven't my actions aided you stand here victorious because of me! Overlord shouldn't this be a day of celebration?"

"Oh, but I am.' Princess Keilana smiled as two troopers grabbed the Anathian traitor from behind. 'I don't want any Anathain double crossing traitor on my side. Now take her away, but because you deeds have brought me here Lycoris so as payment to you I won't have you killed I'll just have to lock her away forever in the dungeons where you belong."

Lycoris tried to wriggle from, but she couldn't free herself from the grip of the Sylvanian guards. "Please overlord reconsider, I can still be of use to you."

However he wasn't willing to listen nor to back down ."You've got your orders; now take her way!" She tried once again to plead for her freedom; hoping for him to change his mind, but Lord Dragoslav simply stepped forward, pulled open the door to the throne room and entered inside.

A grey tall and skinny Sylvanian named Master Whytlok had entered the throne room and come before the overlord to address his splendid victory. "My great and ultimate overlord, may I take this time to congratulate you in your victory?"

"Master Whytlok that you may." replied Lord Dragoslav, clasping his hand together.

"You have led us to this end Dragoslav, this land will flow with your flames, but…"

"But what Master Whytlok?' snapped in Lord Dragoslav interrupting him in mid sentence. 'I must warn you speak wisely old master!" warned the Sylvanian overlord.

Master Whytlok took a seconded to rethink his words, before speaking his mind. "Our kind will once again rule over this universe, now I'm sorry if I speak out of line, I only speak the full truth' Master Whytlok looked up to try and read his overlord's look on his face. 'but I feel what I will say next my overlord must be said as your top adviser."

"Go on then Master Whytlok you may speak!"

Master Whytlok looked directly into Lord Dragoslav's eyes trying to read the look on his face; hoping he had read his emotions correctly the Sylvanian master took a deep breath to hide the pause and continued. "Your greatest victory may have been delivered through new ways; such as guns and battleships, but I recommend that from this next stage of domination my overlord you do not forget the old ways of Sylvanian past; those of might and power. Those standards alone will be the assets that will maintain the victory you have brought us all."

There was a sudden silence between the two of them, Master Whytlok stood his ground, never one wavering and so Lord Dragoslav replied. "If anyone else had spoken to me like that old friend I would have had them killed without question, but you are the wises and must experienced trooper in my army. I promise that I will not forget your words. Now this conversation is over it is time to get our captives to work; oh yes soon my fire will burn bright!" And with that said the overlord turned his back on Whytlok.

Lord Dragoslav stood ready at the door of the palace to address the captive Anathians in front of the street before Rumuas. "People of Anathea listen well!' stated the grey ancient Sylvanian stepped forward; with a snarl on his scaled face. The Anathian people turned to face him. 'You will be addressed by the Sylvanian overlord and commander of the Sylvanian army, Lord Dragoslav."

There was chatter amongst the prisoner. "You are now my prisoner; to show willing I ask of your soldiers to step freely forward and place your weapons before me!" He frowned as he spoke. Knowing they weren't doing this as free soldier each in turn lined up, Sylvanian troopers moving them on in turn as each soldier drop their weapons in a pile in front of the Lord Dragoslav's feet.

The overlord of the Sylvanian's stepped forget pleased with his victory, the flags of Savyra behind him waving in the wind a clear sign of their new dominance.

"Anathians fallen enemies of the Sylvanian; we have concord your land of snow in the name of the Sylvanian empire. Our goal is to rebuild this mere planet once again in the glorious Sylvanian image, you will aid me in achieving my goal. You have been brought to the verge of extinction, if you choice not to follow orders then I guarantee you that our race will be wiped out completely.' The Anathian's looked at each other in shock and fear. 'I will put this land of ice to flames, it will soon flow with lava." roared out Lord Dragoslav, relishing his stature.

The royal elder Olabisi hand started to shack in frustration; her nerve got the better of her and she stepped out from the crowd of captive Anathian's. Her step withered with age. Her defiance was seen by the overlord; he clicked his figures and draw guards to her. "Stop! Stop, I Say." called out Shastra. The elder however would not let the Sylvanian warrior scare her.

Lord Dragoslav looked shocked at this interruption and the elders lack of respect. "You may have this day,' Olabisi stated. 'but your victory will not be complete."

"Step down old one, your babbling will not be listened too! Troops, take her away." ordered the princess, stepping in front of the large built Shastra.

However, Lord Dragoslav held up his hand and halted the troops arrest. "No Keilana let her speak, if she truly thinks I must hear what she's got to say then for now I will give her the chance to finish what she's got to say."

Keilana turned to face her overlord, seeing that he wasn't wavering she nodded. "As you wish!" and she stepped back, but now without looking across at Shastra; who too looked like he was questioning Dragoslav's actions, but too didn't have the bravery to say anything.

Olabisi still stood her grave and continued to speak, "A 1,000 years have past since the original Fire Days Campaige and for it's own good our prised weapon as remained in hidding, I however have received word that Cairon has retrieved that weapon..."

"The mask of Dante Duncon; ah it is just another figment of races' myth wise one nothing more! I do not fear it!" roared Lord Dragoslav, the overlord knew what Olabili was talking about; smoke flared from his nostrils.

"Oh so you have heard of our winning weapon; well then Lord Dragoslav I say do your worst now before Cairon can gather an army together.' Olabisi recommended, sounded lifted. 'And then he will come back to Athida to face you overlord with the strength and power to wipe you all out. You may have topple our city, take as many prisoners as you wish and even beat us down into starvation, but I know that you won't stop Cairon."

Outraged at what she had just heard from the lips of the Anathian elder Olabisi Princess Keilana cried out in a bitter tone. "Silence, you old hag, silence damn you. We'll have no more of your raving or I will come and silence you myself." the princess did not sound too sweet this time.

Olabisi still wasn't ready to back down from her captures. "Oh will you now; so princess tell me just how will you silence me? How will you be able to stop the others from listens to the truly I speak."

Olabisi merely laughed. "Go ahead with your threats princess, I will not be silenced!' Olabisi slowly edged forward. 'You see it'll be easy for you to kill an old Anathian female like me won't it, after all you being a taught Sylvanian trooper, than it was for Princess Keilana to have killed our King Jabbar."

There were gasps and looks of sadness as the shock amongst the Anathian's set in. "King Jabbar dead, you are monsters." cried an Anathian soldier.

"What? We will not be slaves for you." an Anathian female cried out.

"You murderers, you'll pay for this; blast you!' an Anathian male cried out in anger. 'One day you'll see."

The Anathain people had rallied forward. "We won't let you get away with this you vial Sylvanians!" It looked as if the troops of the Sylvanian army were about to opened fire.

Now Lord Dragoslav had realised that the wise elder Olabisi had just gone too far and now more than ever must be silenced. "Be calm or I will force you to be calm, either way I will get my will answered elder! Silence them or no mercy shall be shown until you comply." snapped the overlord starring down the wise elder; Olabisi looked around her; a heavy burden weighted upon her. The Sylvanian troops moved forward; she took the choice and waved her arm out wide for all too see; in time the mood was squashed and the crowed stood down.

Lord Dragoslav acted quickly in the momentum of his victory; the overlord had set up a wide number of labour camps throughout Anathea and he had forced the Anathian race to work for him to complete his master plan. The captives were being forced to dig down into the planet construction vast long tunnels underground, which stretched back to a main point. Lord Dragoslav when the time comes would be able to pump lava through them.

Sylvanian tanks stood guard on the edge of the camp as the Anathian people worked all day. Sylvanian troops would march up and down the lines giving out orders making sure the Anathian kept on working for them without insolence. "Put the rubble down over there, come on now let's keep it moving!' called out a Sylvanian soldier. 'I don't want to be standing around here all damn day in this rotten cold and freezing weather!"


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

Mahla, Cathmor and Tamath were already at the Pukith Point by the time Cairon had arrived with Dureau. Dureau and Mahla exchanged a look of discussed, a look that Cairon however had missed. Dureau definitely couldn't and to gain a little upper-hand winked across at Mahla. "Okay, so it's clear you know who I am, but I promise you Mahla that I'm here to help in this war!" commented Dureau.

"Oh is that true?' Dureau nodded. 'Yeah and no doubt after our victory Dureau you'll simply head back into your old ways. Well know this I'll be there waiting to throw you behind bars!"

"I may just surprise you yet Mahla!"

"Okay I'll believe that when I see it Dureau." replied Mahla, with a tone of doubt.

Cathmor stepped quickly in and broke up their squabble. "Okay Mahla ease off!" stated Cairon sounding ticked off.

"We gain through what we leave behind!" commented Cathmor with a warm heart.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked a puzzled Mahla.

"If Cairon believes in him, then so should we. Dureau has left his outlaw days behind him and stands ready to do the right thing!' answered Cathmor backing Dureau. 'Right?"

"Yeah.' nodded Dureau. 'But not according to some Anathians!" he continued, has he and Mahla glared at each other.

Within the next few days this collective group as fitted together forming Cairon's resistance; the old military wreckage at Pukith Point on the edge of a iced covered lake has become their base.

Days had gone by and the Anathians needed to survive; food and other supplies hat they were lucky to bring has started running out; Cairon knew that he had to act if he wanted to continue the fight. Cairon was empowered to head back into the city to gain further provisions.

Across the city as Cairon had arranged; he along with Cathmor had manage to make his was through the ruins of their once great city now scared by battle; their raid was to gather food and other supplies to aid the resistance and they were heading towards the Sylvanian storage bay that Tamath had located.

Cathmor suddenly heard faint groans and pulled Cairon back with just a second to spare to detection. "A wise warrior must listen for even the slightest of foot!" whispered Cathmor, as a group of duck prisoners were being led back to their camp by a number of armed Sylvanian troops.

Cairon saw a good soldier within the group of prisoners, which he had had the pleasure of training, Wregan Flaxman. Cairon knew that Wregan would be a great asset to the resistance and was already setting up a plan with Cathmor to set him free. "What are we going to do brother? We've been working for these tyrants for day's now and there seems to be no end." stated Wregan.

"You've got that right brother! We've heard the rumours about a resistance and Olabisi truly keeps on talking about them every second, so where are they and why haven't they come to break us out of here?" Nayati questioned ticked off with the situation.

Wregan was truly disheartened; it could be heard in his voice. "I truly don't know Nayati; there's been signs of the resistance and losing slight, but hey maybe there just another one of our Anathian legends like the great Dante Duncon told to give us hope!" answered Wregan.

The Sylvanian's didn't take kindly to talking in the ranks and they were wiped to move on. "It's truly looks hopeless; no one is coming for us Wregan."

However, the pair didn't know that the resistance were about to attempt to save them. "We've got to save them Cathmor!" Cairon said; Cathmor nodded in agreement as he saw the crumbling heart of the soldier who had sacrificed do mush to protect his family.

Cairon and Cathmor attack the group of Sylvanian troops. "Wait is that Cairon?' questioned Wregan, thinking he recognised the duck that had come to his rescue. 'Yes Nayati it's Cairon, my old trainer in the army; he must be in the resistance." recognising his former officer who had helped train him into the soldier he is.

Nayati smiled as the soldier came running over. "You two were truly amazing!"

"Cairon, where have you been?" Wregan asked, standing quickly to attention.

"Hey now there's no call for that any longer Wregan, all ranks are over!" stated Cairon waving aside Wregan's sign of rank.

Cathmor stepped in and placed a hand on Cairon's shoulder. "Come now Cairon we haven't got time to lose, we'll have to get this Anathian solider out of here!"

"The resistance!" stated Nayati in awe.

"Yes we are the resistant, the last of what's left in the royal military."

"I should have never given up hope, I should have placed trust in Olabisi words!" stated Wregan looking to the ground ashamed of himself.

Cairon could sympathise with Wregan's doubts and he responded by saying reassuringly. "We all have our times of doubt young one and when times are at it's darkness's we will all think like that once and Wregan I can tell you there is nothing wrong in thinking like that. It is how we act to get us out of darkness that will ultimately define what is right or wrong."

Cathmor started to look out for trouble. "Cairon we must act now, no doubt there will be more Sylvanian troops coming our way when they realise that this group haven't returned."

"Yes your warning is right.' nodded Cairon. 'Now then young friend; we haven't got time to explain now, but I ask you to consider being apart of the resistance!"

"But wait Cairon I must go back for my father. He's still back in the work camp, I can't leave without him!" urged Wregan, as he looked back over his shoulder.

"No doubt your father would want his son's safe Wregan and rest assured I will not stop until our planet is freed from the overlord tyrant!' replied Cairon. 'Now please time isn't on our side we must go!"

Nayati smiled at his brother. "Father is a taught one brother, he will be strong no doubt word will spread in the camps that we were save with the resistance." Wregan nodded.

"Come now all of you; Cathmor and I will lead the way and get you all safely out of the city." Wregan and the group followed on after Cairon and Cathmor to safety.

Late on that night on the snow plains of Pukith Point Cairon had called Wregan to see him in his tent. "Wregan come in, please sit down." he said gesturing to a chair by a table. 'I'm sorry it is such a late hour, but we have to talk."

Wregan sat down at the table and looked across at his old trainer. "You've walked through the base, this is the last out post for our military. I am gathering a number of our top specialist that will come together and take down Lord Dragoslav and the Sylvanian race. I know that our team will benefit by having you on it Wregan, so then youngling what do you say, will you agree to join the resistance?"

"Like I said before Cairon I feel that I may have given up hope, we could never be able to get anywhere near to him, his troops are vast and too strong for a mere handful of soldier!" he stood there in front of his old general with his hands in his pockets looking down to the floor.

"Oh, but there is always a way Wregan, we can battle on through and turn his strength against him. You see our king had sent me away with my top ducks and it took us sometime, but we found it Wregan." he stopped and turned to a chest by his side.

Wregan looked down as Cairon opened the chest and pulled out the bag that he had been keeping safe since the Sylvanian attacked. "This is give us the turning point we need. It was in an ancient tomb in the valley of Atheim. The legendary mask of Dante Duncon."

"I've heard all about the tales of Dante's mask Cairon, there just great stories of old!"

"Oh no Wregan I assure you that they aren't mere legend, its real and I've got it!' He then pulled out a parcel wrapped up in cloth.

'It was in an ancient tomb in the valley of Atheim. This is what will give us the turning point we need. Dante Duncon mask, the mask Cairon will be our future just like it was in our past."

Wregan's younger free spirited brother Nayati had secretly followed after him as he made his way to Cairon's tent; Nayati stands outside of the tent listening in on their conversation; without them knowing. Nayati leaned in close as he tried to get a better look of the famous mask."I don't believe it, its real!' cried out Nayati. 'Duncon was truly the main duck inn the war." He then leaned in just a little too far, lost his balance and suddenly fell through the gap in the tent.

Cairon heard this commotion; he quickly stood up in a flash and without hesitation called for the guards. Wregan saw that the intruder was his brother. "No wait Cairon it's my brother he must have followed me over here."

Nayati looking over at his brother with his arms out wide; and tried to quickly apologies for his actions stating. "Look I'm sorry brother, you know me I just had to catch a glimpse of the Dante Duncon's mask!"

"And now that you have boy leave before you get us all into trouble and never speak of this again; your brother and I have a lot to discuss." snapped Cairon not looking too pleased about these interruptions.

"No if you want me then I come with my brother; with our father still captive in those camps Nayati is all the family I've got Cairon. I will not have him leave my side!" said Wregan standing by his brother's side.

Cairon looked at the pair and shook his head. "Look Nayati I hope you know what a great bother you have!"

"Does that mean I'm in the resistance?" he asked, trying to hold in his growing excitement.

"I must be going mad or soft, but okay the kid can stay, you however Wregan you will be responsible for the kid's safety."

Nayati looked up at his brother. "Brother I will not let you down! Thank you for believing in me." he replied.

Cairon had gained his core team to fight the Sylvanian race and end Lord Dragoslav once and for all; Cairon can now add Wregan Flaxman to his group, a fine soldier and top field commander.

Then stands the young civilian Nayati Flaxman, Wregan's kid brother he will have to prove himself to Cairon and the others in time.

Mahla McMillon a top commander and weapons specialist.

Then next there was Dureau La'chance; who has been putting is skills of stealth and espionage into good use.

Followed by Tamath Von Essen an expert in science and technology.

Then finally there is Cathmor Hashimoto; he is strong and powerful Anathian, but through his training he is wise and thoughtful.

Cairon had gathered his core team in the weapons room ready to them armed and protected for their upcoming struggle against the might and power of Dragoslav. Tamath stood ready in front of them; she had been working hard creating battle armour, protective suits and an array of weapons for each member; Wregan stepped forward, Tamath had given him a set of gauntlet's. "Each one serves a different purpose Wregan, the left as a built in launcher where as the right as a wave shieldguard."

"Thank Tamath!" Wregan was also provided with a set of body armour; a chest plate, shoulder pads and ankle to knee pads.

"No doubt it will see you right in battle!" commented Tamath.

Nayati was handed a set of blasters by Tamath; the duck grasped them in both hands and spun them around his figure before sliding them into their holsters. "This is some cool kit Tamath. I'm locked and loaded; ready for some serious heavy hitting." said Nayati expressing his delight, as he looked over his own weapons. 'These Sylvanian's won't know what's hit them!"

"Just stay calm there brother, we must follow Cairon's orders!" responded Wregan, as he looked over his own weapon.

"Yes there's no room for games." stated Tamath, as she handed him a full arm battle armour and chest guard.

Tamath then continued on Dureau, she had created for him a laser-blade sword, that de-materialises into the hilt once deactivated, which can then be simply clipped onto his right shoulder. Dureau eyes up the new style blade before typing it out; by the expression on his face Tamath knew she had done a good job.

Tanath the moved on to Mahla; the weapons expert couldn't wait to be presented with her weapons and armour. Mahla was given by Tamath a blaster and a set fist pads, which will give her that extra power to her punches. "I may not like machines, but I think I can get use to these!" Mahla said with a smile as she tried on her fist-pads and placing her blaster into its holster.

"I truly thought you mighty." winked Tamath as she handed Mahla with her battle-suit.

Cathmor stepped forward and was handed by the inventor a shield-guard, which he clicked into place on his left arm and Tamath then handed him a set of sharp edged star to throw at his opponent. "They will lock onto their body heat Cathmor and will never miss!"

"Thank you for understanding my wishes not to use blaster weapons in war Tamath!" nodded Cathmor gratefully.

"We just want you to be protected Cathmor and I trust that my shield-guard will no doubt aid you in that." she replied with a smile.

Tamath stepped back from the table, she had hadn't yet faced the front line and had been taking lessons with Mahla; the inventor picked up for herself a large style bazooka.

Cairon had been handed by Tamath his weapon a wrist laser wave cutter that just like Dureau's sword could de-materialises."We have to be ready for whatever Dragoslav as to throw at us; we will all play our part and all stand together to end this, I know that we will bring hope once again to our kind." These were the words of Cairon, as he placed on his face the mask of Dante Duncon.


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

Lord Dragoslav called for his best troops Princess Keilana, General Shastra, Chimalli and Master Whytlok to his side, so that they can discuss the growing threat of the resistance. "No doubt those damn ducks are out there right now preparing to attack us as we speak!' His four troopers listened on. However Lord Dragoslav still stood proud and ready for battle. 'We must be vigilant and ready for then they strike. This is why I've called you here. I want results damn it, we wont be save until they are wiped out. Therefore general I want my forces set for their attack, then I want them all gone; I want you to bring me the head of Cairon Thurborn. Then I will stand proudly hold the mask of Dante Duncan before our prisoners and bring down a hammer on to the mask and see it destroyed, ending every last hope they ever had!" he roared.

"I personally guarantee Overlord Dragoslav we truly won't let you down, I am stronger by your side. You drive us all to be strong." replied Princess Keilana.

"I will lead your forces my overlord into battle, I will secure your victory!" stated General Shastra,wiping his teeth with his tongue; not wishing to be over shadowed.

"Sensors show signs of the ducks moving through the city Overlord Dragoslav!" stated Chimalli, rushing over to his station.

Lord Dragoslav leaned forward and asked the green Sylvanian. "Where are they Chimalli?"

"My overlord they happen to be in the west sector of the city!" answered Chimalli holding his nerve, he could feel the breathe of the Sylvanain lord on his neck.

"The food store! well done Chimalli!' addressed the large general, slamming his fists together. 'We'll have them this time Overlord Dragoslav."

"Well then general don't just stand there. Take my troops with you and as I demand bring me back the hand of Cairon. I want to see the resistance squashed!" General Shastra followed his overlord's orders and along with Chimalli and Whytlok left to fight the ducks of the resistance.

The ducks of the resistance had made their way through the west sector of their fallen capital; Dureau had got them inside the food store and they had started to gather up enough food to cover all at the base. Nayati's stomach just rumbled as he looked down at the food.

Cairon heard the rumble of Sylvanian tanks. "Heads up guys looks as if we've got company!" stated Cairon through the comm-links; he then for the first time proudly placed the white mask to his face and pressed the tabs at the sides; a wave of energy past over the mask turning it gold.

Outside the food store the Sylvanian troop's line put ready. "Check your weapons!' ordered General Shastra. 'I can't afford any mistakes here or our overlord will have our heads."

"I don't fancy all this waiting around." chipped in Chimalli standing by General Shastra's side ready to attack. "Well if this is war general it is truly dull. All this waiting and planning, are we ever going to budge and get some action?"

"You'll see some action in good time Chimalli, and we'll crush us some duck!' replied the general as he quickly checked his weapon. 'We are just waiting for the perfect opportunity!" General Shastra needed away to gain the upper hand before storming the building.

He then saw the perfect advantage. "Cut the power to the building..." ordered the general as he ripping open with little difficulty the electric box door with a slight grin on his face.

Chimalli stepped forward and looked at the wiring. "Consider it do.' he said; knowing just which wire to cut. 'Let's see how much they can see when the light go out!?"

General Shastra grin widened. "As soon as we are able get the mask and cut off Cairon's head." ordered the large Sylvanian as he kicked the door in and they rushed inside.

The building suddenly blacked out. Cairon turned to his left, he could just make out the figures of Wregan and Dureau and then saw Cathmor to his right; he whispered over to the others. "You two stay close and be on your guard!' Cairon ordered addressing; Wregan, Cathmor and Dureau. 'Mahla, Tamath and Nayati do all that you can to protect the food and supplies; if we get through this they are vital racecourse."

"We've got this Cairon!" replied Nayati standing by Tamath.

"Just watch each other's back." snapped Cairon.

Wregan looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Come on now Nayati, you stick with them, you'll get out alive. These Sylvanian won't know what's hit them when the Flaxman brother's come down on them!" said Wregan rubbing his fingers through his brother's hair.

Cairon heard the close behind kicked off its hinges and fell to the floor; the mask provided him a info-red layout of the building.

Tamath snapped open a few glow sticks and dropped to the floor the food bank, which with their glow cut through the darkness allowed them to see a little bit.

The Sylvanian's entered the blacked out building, with having the ability to see just as well in the dark the Sylvanian forces knew they could win. General Shastra stepped out of the shadows and stood ready to fight Cairon. "There is still time to back down Cairon, if you hand yourselves over to Overlord Dragoslav then I swear even though there will be pain I will go soft on you." stated General Shastra, knowing farewell that Cairon would never step down.

Cairon scanned the room and informed the other's where the Sylvanian's were located and then they could hear the torts of Chimalli. "This world belongs to Overlord Dragoslav now, in time ducks it will flow with his lava and heat, and there is nothing either of you can do about it. Hey beside it shouldn't really bother you as you won't be around to witness it!"

"You do sound pretty confident about that." replied Cathmor ready with his shield-guard.

Chimalli then opened fire out the resistance, Cathmor held up his shield-guard to protect himself, but the rapid fire enables the green Sylvanian to move closer. Dureau ran to Cathmor's aid; the green wave of the glow sticks and the light of Chimalli's blasts enabled Dureau to move and called out to large warrior monk. "I'll handle this scale hide, you head on after the others." he unclipped his laser sword.

Cathmor nodded and along with Cairon ran on ahead to fight the Sylvanian troops. "No feathered hide is going to beat me." said Chimalli to Dureau as he stood ready to fight. Dureau smiled and winked at the small green Sylvanian and quickly destroyed Chimalli's weapon, and then kicked him to the ground.

Chimalli looked miserable at the duck as he got to his feet. Dureau came in with a kick and knocked the small Sylvanian back down to the ground. "You are just making this too easy for me Chimalli; so hey this time I suggest that you stay down or this feathered hide will defeat you.' replied Dureau; Dureau then stepped over Chimalli and punched him in the face. 'This food belongs to the Anathian people and not for your tyrant; you stealing Sylvanian." Dureau was just about to re-clipping his hilt to his shoulder.

Further Sylvanian troops suddenly came running into the warehouse, Chimalli saw his and cried out pointing his figure angrily at Dureau. "He's one of them! He's one of the resistance, kill him and you'll be famous."

"Quick get him." shouted out a Sylvanian trooper. Dureau was a great sword fighter and either one of the four troopers couldn't defend themselves against his sword.

Chimalli tried once again to get the upper hand on Dureau as he came up from behind, but yet again the small green Sylvanian was caught out by Dureau's blade. Chimalli felt the sharp bladed as it was pressed up against his neck. He called out for General Shastra's aid. "I suggest you surrender. Do you actually think Shastra will come in and save you!"

Chimalli tried to worm himself free, but Dureau stood firm. "You are a tough one for an Anathian; I'll give you that.' stated Chimalli. 'For this round you've got the better of me!" and the trooper held up is hands in surrender.

General Shastra did not even stop to acknowledge Chimalli's pleads for help; the general's trained warrior instinct only had eyes on the bigger prise; the mask. General Shastra went straight for Cairon at great speed at the Anathian leader; his anger blinding his thoughts and strategies nothing could have stood in his path. "You may have taken out Chimalli, but I can guarantee you this Cairon I will not be so easily defeated, your head will role!"

Cairon leaped high into the air and had managed to leap over the large Sylvanian. Cairon was able to cut through General Shastra's thick skin with the the sharp edge of his wrist laser wave cutter.

The general grasped his right shoulder as he felt the burning pain, his hand quickly covered in blood. "Blast you Cairon, you'll pay for that!" and General Shastra let out a loud roar in rage.

Wregan saw that his brother had been surrounded, he broke on through and with his younger brother by his side fought back. Standing side by side the Flaxman borther's fired up at the roof of the warehouse; a sheets of metal fell down on top of General Shastra before he could act and knocking him unconscious.

Chimalli helped General Shastra quickly to his feet and left with their tails between their legs.

Nayati punched his fist in the air. "We haven't got time to waste; we should count ourselves luck this time.' addressed Cairon. 'Now quickly gather the food that we can. They could be back any second with back up."

They quickly started to move the food and supplied they could carry between them out of the foot store, Tamath caught sight of an abandoned Sylvanian tank. "Mmmm a Sylvanian battle tank, this could come in handy!" she said.

This was music to Nayati's ears as he too eyed up the tank; and with a smile across his face said. "Yes, what an unexpected find!"

"So do any of you think you can drive it?" asked Cairon, looking over at the Sylvanian tank.

Nayati smiled and nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah Cairon are you kidding, it's going to be fine! We can so use it's fire power in our favour!" answered the young Anathian, happy to offered the chance to get in Cairon's good books for a change.

"He's right about this Cairon; it will be a turning point in battle." agreed Tamath.

Cairon weighted this up and agreed with Nayati. "Okay Nayati you've got a few second; if you can't master it by then; then we'll just have to leave it behind."

"You just leave it to me Cairon; I'll get behind the control and soon get this tank moving in no time."

"Quickly now okay young one.' stated Cairon.

Wregan smiled and lipped across to his brother. "You've got this bother." Nayati nodded.

"Okay now like I said we've only got second here, so gather as much supplies as we need and place it into the tank. We still have to leave enough behind to feed the others imprisoned."

While the others filled the tank Tamath and Nayati were inside getting to grips with the controls. "Come on then, you wanted to be the fly boy here, get the engine started!"

"I'm on it okay Tamath, there's no need to rush me. We'll be back at base in no time now!" Nayati replied as he played around with the Sylvanian controls. '_Maybe it's this one_.' he though looking down at the dashboard. Nayati pulled leavers and quickly pressed numerous buttons.

By working closely together the pair had managed to start up the engine and found the switch that started the cogs in motion to start the treads moving. "Bingo, it's started to move." he cried out in triumph; however, the tank shot backwards into the snow.

As she was jerked back Tamath turned to Nayati with a little bit of a chuckle. "I thought you said you would be able to drive this thing!"

"Yeah I'm on it okay; that was nothing more then just the first step hiccup that's all.' reassured the young duck. 'There's truly no need to rush me Tamath; we'll be back to the base in no time now!"

"Just get the tank to go forward Nayati." said Tamath.

"I know... I know, I'm on it. No need to sweat it!" Nayati smiled; using his boyish charm. '_I just hope it's this one!_' he thought to himself as with a hard gulp he pulling back hard on a leaver.

Nayati started the engine and pulled leavers and pressed buttons and the trades started to move. With a glowing smile on her face Tamath leaned out of the tank and called to Cairon. "Looks like Nayati has got the tank working."

"Good going there hot-shot, looks like your true you your word and got this boy moving!' Cairon said to Nayati. Nauati looking over to caught a glimpse of Cairon's proud smile. 'Come on then let's hurry; let's finish loading the tank. We've got to get out of the city before night fall or we won't be able to get through the bad snow storms."

The group pulled together and the supplies were loaded in the back of the tank; Cairon strapped up and the group quickly came inside the tank and clicked in their seatbelts.

Inside the tank Cairon placed a firm hank on Nayati's shoulders; they were ready to leave. "Drive us back to Pukith Point, the wind as changed direction. The storms about to break."

The young duck turned back to the controls and drove the tank in the right direction; the trades started to move forward and in no time at all the resistance made their way out of the capital cutting a path through thick snow.

High in the crumbling ruins of the watchtower a figure watches through his spyglass Nayati drove the tank out over the western plains. "Well... Well... Well, it sees as if my old friend as done fell for himself; gaining a place in the resistance. Hey good for him!' his beak curled up into a sharp grin. 'I better drop by off him my congratulation, and who knows maybe my old friend is worried about me!"

The Anathain carefully made his way down the tower, pulled down a thick wool blanket and wrapped it around himself to keep him warm; then Fortino ventured out into the snow covered plains following the cracks lines of the tank.

The shadowy figure slowly trudged through the snow covered plains and came up over the pass and looked across to see Pukith Point. "I should have known they would have made their base out here.' he saw the old ruined Anathian battleship which was surrounded by tamps and make shift huts.

'Well I guess I will see Dureau after all!" he said walking down to the ship. '_I feel like a bit to eat first_.' though Fortino hearing the sound of his stomach rumble.

He creped through the base making his way to the entrance of the Anathian ancient ship. Fortino had located Dureau's room, but said to himself as he placed a hand on his stomach. "This meeting will have to wait a just second longer!"

As Fortino tip-toed his way through the base camp; the slightest of sounds had woken Dureau up. "There's someone in the base, they are good as whoever they are as managed to get past Tamath's alarm system undetected." He got out of bed and quickly gets dressed into his purple jumpsuit, clipped his sword into his shoulder hustler and when to find the intruder.

Dureau saw the light shining through the crack in the door to the dry store; he stepped over the threshold too feel the sharp steel on his throat. "Dureau my good friend; as I live and breath!"

Without even turning his head Dureau would have never forgotten the voice of his old leader. "Fortino I should have known; after all you are the only other Anathian who would have the skill to get past our security systems without setting it off!"

Fortino looked around the room. "So old friend this is were your loyalties now lie.' stated Fortino, noticing that Dureau had unclipped his sword. 'Now come on brother is this anyway to grate a friend?"

"You were the one who turned their back on me remember friend." replied Dureau addressing the last time they were by each others side.

"You knew I couldn't be the good Anathian.' joked Fortino. 'Simply willing to follow someone ales orders and rules."

"A thief to the core hey Fortino!?" said Dureau, to which Fortino simply cast smiled in agreement.

"And you Dureau always fought with honour. That was always your problem!" he commented.

Dureau lowered his sword and looked Fortino in the eye. "Now I strongly guest that you take what you've come here for and leave before Cairon and the others find you here."

"What find me here with you, well that would be rather bad... Bad for you wouldn't it? Would it blow your nice new existence?"

"Oh they know who I am Fortino, I have Mahla here to remind me of that every damn second."

"The royal guard who work on our case, she was the one that led us behind bars. And now here you work alongside her? How could you?" asked Fortino sounding disappointed.

"No Fortino it was our own actions that saw us behind bars, she was just the one who lock the door behind us." replied Dureau.

Fortino picked up a full bag of supplies, drew its cores to close it and throw it over his shoulder. "Well old friend, I've got plans to actually stick it to the Sylvanian's and I though that you may like to come along for the ride! Come find me if you wanna tag along, with or without you Dureau I've got something big in mind." He had hoped to get a rise from Dureau, but there was nothing.

'_He'll end up making it worse for all of you, but I must see him safe. I owe him that much don't I_?' Dureau asked himself. "Look for now as I said before leave here!"

"Oh I'll go for now, come find me if you ever change your mind. The prize is big and if I still know you old friend this is something you wouldn't want to miss out from."


End file.
